Admiring or Loving
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Kapten Seirin sedang kasmaran? Gara-gara Winter Cup? / "Kapten tsundere yang sedang menyendere," Izuki mencoba menjadi narator. / ReoHyuu. Warning inside Thankies for reading!


**Admiring or Loving**

.

Warning : MibuHyuu (ReoHyuu). Hints some pairing! /plok. Shonen-ai. OOC? Typo? Semi-canon? Udah pada naik kelas. Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-typing. Quick-plot. Quick-pace. Lack of description as usual? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi's Kuroko no Basuke. Shaun the Rabbit's fic. Tidak mendapat keuntungan secara material dari fic ini.

Dedicated for **Shina Suzuki**-san

Enjoy~!

.

Setelah _Winter Cup_ berakhir, dengan Seirin sebagai pemenangnya tentu saja. Kapten tim Seirin makin terlihat seperti orang kasmaran saja. Contohnya, kadang ia hanya diam berpikir lalu mendadak ia memegangi kepalanya lalu membenturkan kepalanya, entah ke dinding atau meja. Wajahnya pun memerah dengan sempurna.

Tentu sebagai _kouhai_ yang baik hati, Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara ingin membantu kapten tercintanya itu.

"Ka-kapten," sapa Furihata takut-takut, "Kapten sedang sakit?" Kepala coklat milik Furihata muncul di depan wajah Hyuuga.

BLETAK!

"Tentu saja aku sehat-sehat saja, dasar bodoh!" Hyuuga malah menjawabnya dengan membenturkan kepala hitamnya pada kepala kouhainya yang tidak bersalah apa-apa.

"Furi(hata-_kun_.)!" Para kouhai seperjuangannya segera mendekati sang korban kepala batu. Terlihat sebuah benjolan di jidat pemain Seirin nomor 12 itu.

"Hyuuga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kouhai kita!" Tegur Kiyoshi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga terkejut dengan sifat baru kaptennya itu.

"Hyuuga-_kun_ ... Berubah sejak kita melawan Rakuzan," ucap pelatih tim Seirin.

"_Ka-kantoku_! Bukan artinya aku berubah karena pertandingan itu!" Elak si mata empat itu.

Kemudian semua hening mendengar kata-kata si pecinta figurin Lordwar itu.

"Itu artinya, ada sesuatu di pertandingan Seirin melawan Rakuzan yang membuat kapten menjadi seperti ini," ujar Kuroko tenang.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak berubah! Bukan karena orang Rakuzan itu! Hahaha!" Lalu, Hyuuga malah tertawa nista.

Sesegera mungkin para kelas 2 dikumpulkan untuk mendiskusikan perubahan seorang Hyuuga Junpei.

"Intinya ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Rakuzan, ya ..." Gumam Koga.

"Apa saja ya yang terjadi saat pertandingan kita melawan Rakuzan?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Hmmmm ... Hyuuga menjaga Mibuchi?" Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Masa kapten kita sedang dalam masa kawin? _Kitakore_!" Timpal Izuki sambil mencatat kalimat yang baru ia temukan.

"Izuki-_kun_, belilah sesuatu dan jangan kembali," perintah Riko, "Oh, tunggu sebentar ... Apa maksud Izuki-kun ... H-Hyuuga-_kun_ jatuh cinta pada ... Mibuchi-_kun_?!"

"Oh," Kuroko mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "Aku rasa aku mengingat jelas ekspresi wajah kapten saat itu ..."

.

**-Flashback-**

"Sial, kenapa dia begitu cantik dan hebat. Sial, kenapa aku harus menjaganya, siaaaal!" Lirih Hyuuga pada saat _time out_.

Sedang si _kouhai_ yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya hanya mendengar curhatan kaptennya kepada udara.

.

"Oh ... Jadi, sebenarnya, dia menyimpan rasa pada Mibuchi, tapi, semakin suka padanya semenjak berada di satu lapangan dengannya?" Ujar Tsuchida.

Si pencerita mengangguk kecil, "Ya, saya juga berpikir seperti itu, Tsuchida-_senpai_."

"Kalau begitu gampang saja 'kan? Sisa mempertemukannya lagi dengan si _shooter_ Rakuzan itu dan kapten akan kembali menjadi kapten yang biasa," komentar Kagami polos.

" ... _Ba_kagami," ceplos ketiga trio kelas 2.

"Apa?! Kalian cari masalah denganku?! Kesini kaliaaan!" Lalu, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti polisi maling.

"Hmmm ..." Riko langsung memasang wajah seriusnya, "Apa yang dikatakan Kagami tidak salah juga, sih. Kita bisa melaksanakannya dengan cara latihan tanding," anak semata wayang Aida Kagetora itu langsung tersenyum manis-manis racun.

GLEK.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Oh, jadi Seirin ingin latih tanding dengan Rakuzan musim panas nanti? Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti. Ya. Hm, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Ya, sampai nanti, Tetsuya," Akashi segera memencet-mencet ponselnya yang berwarna merah. Ngomong-ngomong, itu ponsel keluaran terbaru Softb*nk (?) (Pamer, yah?)

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Tanya Hayama sambil berlari mendekati kapten merahnya.

"Hanya perjanjian latih tanding, Kotarou. Kau senang 'kan akan bermain dengan Seirin lagi?"

"Heee?" Hayama hanya mencibir kecewa, "Ah, andaikan saja latih tanding dengan Shuutoku~ Aku ingin melawan Miyaji-san lagi." Lalu, si monyet Rakuzan itu segera digetok oleh gorila Rakuzan.

"Sepertinya kau kalah _voting_. Coba lihat betapa membaranya semangat mereka untuk balas dendam," Ujar Nebuya.

"Aku akan bertemu Junpei-_otouotou_ lagi, akan lebih baik kalau aku memperbaiki cara menembakku agar hatinya jatuh kepadaku," ucap Mibuchi yang sebenarnya sangat tidak nyambung.

"Heh, jika Rakuzan berhasil mengalahkan Seirin nanti, maka kekalahan yang pernah dirasakan Rakuzan akan hilang," giliran Akashi yang bergumam sendiri.

"Dan aku, Nebuya Eikichi, akan meremukkan si tangan besar itu. Maksudku, si Hati Besi," Tekad Nebuya sambil bercermin memperhatikan otot-ototnya yang besar, entah itu cermin darimana.

Hayama hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Terserahlah~ Selama lawan main kita hebat, aku akan menikmati permainan~"

Di saat yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, si pemuda cantik itu mendadak tersenyum lembut, "Kita akan berjumpa lagi, _otouotou_ yang manis~"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Dengan cepat musim berlalu, tahu-tahu sudah musim panas. Itu artinya ...

Pantai!

Semangka!

Libur!

PR! **|||orz**

Tapi, tidak bagi tim basket Seirin ternyata. Sesuai rencana mereka musim kemarin, mereka akan mengadakan kemah latihan (?)

"KALIAN SIAP?!" Teriak Kiyoshi.

"Ya, ya, ayo," Hyuuga hanya melewatinya sambil membawa bawaannya.

"*sob* anakku yang itu kenapa sensi banget ..." curhat KiyoPapa pada Nigou.

"Guk, guk!" "Dia 'kan sedang jatuh cinta, Papa!" ucap Kuroko menerjemahkan bahasa Nigou.

"Sudah, Teppei, Kuroko-_kun_. Ayo masuk, kita akan absen. AH! BAWA NIGOU JUGA YAAAA!" Riko _fangirling_an saat melihat maskot tim Seirin itu.

Akhirnya semuanya masuk ke dalam bis berwarna putih itu, Riko mengabsen mereka satu-persatu. Meski Kiyoshi tidak akan bisa bermain lagi, tapi, dia tetaplah bagian dari tim Seirin.

Kelompok kelas 2 duduk berdekatan. Di bagian bis depan, Kuroko duduk bersama Nigou, Furi dengan Kagami, dan Fukuda dengan Kawahara. Di seberang mereka ada kelas 3, Hyuuga duduk dengan Izuki, Kiyoshi duduk dengan Tsuchida, Mitobe duduk dengan Koga, dan Riko duduk sendiri.

Di belakangnya?

Hanyalah para anak kelas 1 yang belum kita kenal. /?

Perjalanan menuju penginapan tempat mereka akan berlatih diiringi dengan gelak tawa, amarah, suara makanan dikunyah, suara dengkuran, suara bis, dan hening di beberapa tempat. (Baiklah, maafkan penjelasan absurd ini.)

Koga yang nonstop bercerita dengan Mitobe, Mitobe hanya, " ... " *ngangguk ngangguk* " ... " *geleng geleng*

Kagami ditemani oleh para cemilannya, berbagi dengan Furi. Tapi, muncul tamu tak diundang, Nigou, yang menyebabkannya nyaris terjun dari jendela kaca bis.

Kawahara dan Fukuda malah tertidur pulas. Saling bersandar pula, "Mari di foto sebagai kenang-kenangan!" Girang Furi.

Riko yang terus berkutat dengan kacamata, dokumennya, dan pensilnya.

Kiyoshi dan Tsuchida mengadakan buka konsultasi curhat. Mereka saling menceritakan masalahnya dan saling mencari solusi.

Kuroko tetap membaca novel yang dibawanya, sambil memakan biskuit vanila. Membiarkan Nigou bermain dengan Kagami. ("SIALAN KAU! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YAAAAA?!")

Sekarang, kita lihat si kapten tercinta kita.

"Hyuuga, kau jatuh cinta, lalu, jatuh sakit, ya? _KITAKOREEEEE_!" Celetuk Izuki iseng.

"DIAM ATAU MATI," ancam Hyuuga sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari yang panjang. Izuki kicep di tempat.

"Hyuuga kayak macan betina, yak. _KITAKORE_!" Batin Izuki malah sempat bermain kata.

Apapun yang telah terjadi di bis berlalu begitu saja, dan mereka pun sampai tanpa kekurangan satu hal pun di penginapan itu.

" ... Aku tidak ingat kalau penginapannya sebagus ini?" Komentar rambut hitam di kumpulan kelas 2.

"Ya! Ada yang berubah ..." Timpal si botak.

"Mana sih?" Giliran kepala merah yang celingukan mencari yang berubah.

" ... Kenapa penginapannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, ya ..." Ucap kepala biru muda datar.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Yang berubah hanya tangganya, _Daaho_!" Si Kapten maju untuk menyadarkan mereka yang otaknya tersesat.

Ya, tangganya bukanlah tanah yang berlekuk-lekuk, tapi, sudah dihiasi batu-batu kerikil dengan corak gunting ... Ya, gunting.

"Mungkin itu penunjuk arah!" Girang Papa Seirin itu.

Semuanya langsung hening.

"Haaah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju penginapannya. Kita harus istirahat banyak agar besok kita bisa berlatih maksimal," perintah Riko.

"YA!"

Dan merekapun pergi menuju penginapan dengan damai sentosa.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Seperti tahun-tahun kemarin,

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIII?!"

"Geh, kau disini lagi, Kise ...?!"

Seirin akan berlatih bersamaan dengan para tim basket lain (yang ajaibnya, tim basket yang berisi pemain generasi ajaib. _Kitakore_.)

"Oh, Seirin berlatih di sini juga untuk musim panas ini?" Tanya Nakamura, kapten baru Kaijou. Dengan wakilnya, Hayakawa. (Bayangkan jika Hayakawa menjadi kapten Kaijou ...)

"Yo. Kaijou ternyata juga di sini rupanya ..."

"MANA AOMINE?!" Sedangkan amukan Wakamatsu, yang notabene kapten Touou, mulai terdengar sampai tempat di mana Kaijou dan Seirin berada (sekitar 2 meter dari mereka?)

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menahannya pergi! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Bisa ditebak siapa itu.

"Wa-Wakamatsu-_kun_! Tenanglah, Dai-_chan_, eh, maksudku, Aomine-_kun_ sedang berlatih di lapangan sendiri! Jadi, biarkan saja ...!" Momoi sebagai manager dengan sigap segera menenangkan si kepala putih itu.

"Arara, kapten Touou yang baru pasti sangat membenci Aomine, ya?" Komentar kapten baru Shuutoku yang tidak dikenal sama sekali.

"Itu siapa, ya?" Batin semua orang.

Maklum, Ootsubo-_senpai_, Miyaji-_senpai_, dan Kimura-_senpai _telah tiada ... Sehingga, kedudukan sang kapten jatuh pada anonim kelas 2 ...

"Pfft, rasanya ada yang hilang. Aku bosan," komentar Fukui selaku wakil kapten Yosen.

Kalau dia wakil, berarti, kaptennya adalah,

"TATSUYA?! K-Kau menjadi kapten?! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Ka-ka-kau keren sekali!" Kagami terlalu kagum dan senang atas kenaikan pangkat sang kakak angkat. (_Kitakore_.)

"Huh, jadi, kalian semua sudah berkumpul," ucap seseorang yang wajahnya enggan untuk diperlihatkan.

"Sei-_chaaan_, jangan begitu, dong. Semua 'kan sudah mengenalmu dan kita hanya kehilangan 1 orang tambahan, jadi, tidak apa~" Apa sih maksudnya, tante Reo ini ...? "Ngomong-ngomong cuma Seirin saja yang tidak berubah, ya?" Reo-_nee _perhatian banget sama, Hyuuga-_kun_~

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Latihan dimulai dengan berdoa, lalu makan.

Layaknya vakum pembersih, si kepala merah dari Seirin menyapu bersih 5 mangkok nasi serta lauk-pauknya. Sedang, si hawa tipis memakan 1 mangkok nasinya dengan damai sentosa.

Di lain meja, ada Nebuya yang memamerkan ototnya dengan memainkan makanan, coba lihat, "OOOOOTOOOOOT!" Dipukulnya meja tempat ia dan timnya duduk, nasi-nasi melayang dan dengan sigap, ia buka mulutnya dan nasi (berserta mangkok) masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

_CKRIS._

"Eikichi, makan yang benar," perintah Mamakashi.

Glek.

Sementara di meja lain, "Dai-_chan_~ aku membuatkanmu ..."

"Tidak, Satsuki. Aku sudah makan tadi. Sudah, Satsuki! Ja-jangan membunuhku! SATSUKIIIIII!" Pekikan yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibir pemain andalan Touou yang dicekoki oleh makanan yang disensor.

"Atsushi, makan nasinya, jangan ngemil terus ..." Dengan sabar, Himuro meminta si bayi besar itu untuk makan sarapannya.

"Sudahlah, Himuro, biarkan saja dia~" Fukui dengan santainya mengacungkan sumpit yang ia gunakan.

"Jangan memainkan sumpitmu seperti itu, Fukui ..."

Di lain meja lagi, ada si kapten _tsundere_ yang tengah menyendere dari yang lain. ("_Kitakore_~!" "OI, IZUKI, JANGAN MENJADI NARATOR!")

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ..." Suara maskulin yang juga lembut terdengar oleh Hyuuga, "Otou-otou~ ***love***"

"ASDFGHJKL?!" Hyuuga yang tengah menyumpal beberapa nasi ke dalam mulutnya segera menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang diidentifikasi sebagai Mibuchi Reo.

"Aih, _o__touotou_ senang sekali, ya, bertemu denganku~?"

Telan dulu.

"UHUK! M-Ma-MANA MUNGKIN!" Sergah kapten Seirin itu sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya, kok jadi mirip Midorima?

"Baik, baik, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang karena Nebuya sangat ribut mengenai ototnya, dan dia makan sangat berantakan ..." Mibuchi memijat pelipisnya.

"O-oh, kalau begitu silahkan ..." Pemain Seirin nomor 4 itu segera menggeser posisi duduknya, mempersilahkan salah satu rivalnya duduk.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk memulai pembicaraan. Semua sangatlah canggung.

"Oh iya, Junpei-_kun_ ..." Suara Mibuchi yang memanggil Hyuuga, membuat Hyuuga merinding, bukan karena jijik, tapi ... "Kau itu ..."

"Oh, Hyuuga! Kau belum menyelesaikan makananmu? Oh, hai, Mibuchi!" Muncul Papa Seirin yang tidak bisa baca situasi.

"... Sepertinya timmu akan berlatih, maaf mengganggu, cepatlah habiskan makananmu," ucap Mibuchi lembut. Hyuuga jadi takut kegeeran.

Masalahnya, pemuda cantik itu membuat hatinya berdegup cepat ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Jadi ..." Sang Emperor menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Kapten Seirin itu sedang mengidap sakit yang sangat susah disembuhkan, dan penyakit itu ... Karena virus cinta?"

Aduh, kenapa kapten Rakuzan ini ...

"Ya, itu benar. Kasihan, Furi pernah menjadi sasaran amuknya ..." Riko segera mengelus kepala Furi. Lumayan dielus cewe manis~

"Hm ..." Si kepala merah itu mengelus dagunya lembut ... "Aku akan menyusun rencana untuk mereka berdua. Kalian harus membantuku dan ini perintah."

"Apa?"

"Perintah."

"Hah?"

"PERINTAH GUE ABSOLUT! TURUTI ATAU DIA MATI ...!" Akashi langsung menyandera Nigou, anjing Seirin yang tak punya tampang dosa.

"Akashi-_kun_, kita hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar tadi, tolong kembali Nigou ..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Di atas podium, ("Dari mana?!") Akashi menyampaikan visi dan misinya untuk memajukan semua tim basket yang sedang berlatih.

...

Seperti kampanye saja ...

"Jadi, aku yang akan menentukan kelompok untuk latih tanding semua sekolah," ujarnya mendeklarasikan salah satu yang akan dilakukannya.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa aku harus bermain dengan orang yang bukan timku?!"

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain!"

"Aduh! Jangan sampai aku sekelompok dengannya!"

"Hah?! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan dia ...!"

Kalimat drama siapa itu ...!

"Kisee! Lepaskan anak orang! Dan, jangan berlatih naskah filmmu yang tidak jelas itu disini!" Aomine segera menendang Kise yang tengah mendekap anak orang.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Aomine-kun ...!" Mata biru pemain Seirin nomor 11 itu segera berbinar-binar.

...

Kenapa ceritanya melenceng ...?

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Akashi dari podium yang membuatnya cukup terlihat tinggi itu. Semua mingkem di tempat masing-masing, Murasakibara yang sibuk makan aja kicep!

"Jadi, untuk kelompok pertama,"

"Lho, sudah mau dibagi?!" Batin semuanya.

"Hyuuga Junpei," disusul oleh mata membulat si kapten Seirin, "Kagami Taiga," yang disebut kegirangan, "Mibuchi Reo," Hyuuga dan Kagami langsung melongo di tempat.

"Serius aku sama Mibuchi?!" Pekik si mata empat Seirin itu panik.

"Selama aku tidak dengan Aomine," Kagami menggendikkan bahunya.

"Memang siapa yang mau sekelompok dengan macan egois macam kau!"

"Memang siapa yang mau sekelompok dengan orang dakian macam kau!"

Perang mulut antar harimau berbeda ras pun terjadi.

Lalu, kelompok yang kedua adalah, Kise, Kuroko, dan Takao. Ketiga, Izuki, Wakamatsu, Midorima. Keempat, Koga, Tsucchi, Mitobe. Kelima, Aomine, Hayakawa, Fukui, dan seterusnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua!" Ucap Kagami, "Terutama KAU, Aomine."

"Heh, lihat saja nanti," Si rival hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Wah, wah, ternyata Taiga-_chan_ ini manis juga~" Komentar seseorang yang satu kelompok dengan _Ace_ Seirin itu.

Tidak mungkin itu Hyuuga 'kan?

"Glek," Kagami segera menelan ludahnya takut, takut diapa-apakan sama _shooting guard_ Rakuzan itu.

"Jangan kauganggu anak buahku!" Gertak _shooting guard_ yang satunya lagi.

"Oho, Junpei-_otouotou_ marah, ya?" Goda Mibuchi sambil menutup senyumannya di balik telapak tangannya.

"Siapa yang marah?! Dasar cowok jadi-jadian! Seharusnya kau itu seperti Masamune Date atau Nobunaga Oda yang perkasa! Asdfghjkl!" Hyuuga mulai meracau.

"_Senpai_ ..."

"APA?!"

"Kita harus berkumpul untuk latih tanding ... _Desu_," ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk kumpulan orang yang berada di lapangan sana.

.

Baiklah, langsung saja.

Latih tanding pertama adalah 3-on-3 antara tim Hyuuga dan tim Nakamura.

Tepat saat peluit ditiupkan, Hyuuga menjadi _buzzer beater_ dengan tembakan tiganya dan tim Hyuuga menang! Yeeeeeeeeah!

"_Nice shot_, Junpei-_otouotou_!" Puji Mibuchi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tepat saat Hyuuga mendaratkan kakinya dan akhirnya ia berhasil memproses kata-kata _shooting guard_ yang satunya lagi, wajahnya sontak memerah dan langsung memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak turun.

Hm ...

Semakin mirip seseorang yang kita kenal ...

"Kerja bagus, senpai ... _Deshita_!" Seru Kagami yang ikut senang ketika timnya menang, "_Senpai_? Kau sakit ... _Desu ka_?" Tanya pemain andalan Seirin itu ketika sadar wajah kaptennya memerah sangat.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sakit ataupun itu," jawab yang ditanya asal lalu ia pergi dengan cepat, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak mengingat apapun ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Bunyi cicada dan serangga lain yang sangat bising segera terdengar di telinga pemain Seirin bernomor 4, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap pohon yang hijau.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Muncul sebuah wajah yang amat familiar bagi Hyuuga. Tanpa kacamatanya pun, ia bisa melihat orang itu dengan mata hatinya.

"GAH?!" Pekiknya segera bangun dari tidurnya, "A-ah!" Hyuuga segera memegangi kepalanya, "Tadi itu kenapa ...?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau tergelincir bungkus makanan lalu jatuh pingsan," jawab Mibuchi mengingatkan Hyuuga kejadian yang memalukan. Si penyuka figurine pahlawan itu segera menutup wajahnya. Sementara, si pemuda cantik itu bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar itu.

"Katanya Riko-_chan_ ... Kaupunya sesuatu yang harus disampaikan kepadaku?" Tanya Mibuchi memecah keheningan.

"HAH?! Apa?!" Batin Hyuuga kacau. Dengan posisi tetap menutupi wajahnya, akhirnya ia segera memutuskan sesuatu, "Aku akan berterima kasih atau kau berhutang padaku, _kantoku_!"

Lalu, Hyuuga mengangguk pelan.

Mengulur waktu sebanyak-banyaknya agar dapat menyiapkan rangkaian kata untuk menyatakan perasaan *coret*suka*coret* kagumnya pada salah satu anggota _Uncrowned Generals_ itu.

"Ehem," Hyuuga langsung berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya, "Se-sebenarnya aku mengagumimu dari dulu ..." Lirih Hyuuga, berharap suaranya tidak akan sampai kepada pemuda cantik itu.

Mibuchi menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu. Angin semilir bertiup di antara mereka, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut violet milik Mibuchi.

Hyuuga segera menunjuk orang di depannya dengan tidak sopan dan langsung meralat sendiri perkataannya, "Mengagumi bukan menyukai! Kau dengar itu, _Okama_?!"

"Uuuuh, Junpei-_otouotou_ mengerikan~ Ahahaha." Mibuchi tertawa seperti tante-tante girang, "Hmmm~ Tapi, aku juga sebenarnya agak tertarik denganmu, Junpei-_otouotou_~" Tambah Mibuchi dengan tersenyum manis.

Setelah mendengar ucapan, wajah kapten Seirin itu segera memerah, "Aku tidak bilang aku menyukaimu!"

"Hai hai~ Dasar _otouotou tsundere_~"

"A-aku bukan _tsundere_!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

_**Omake**_

"Tak kusangka, kapten sangatlah _tsundere_. Karena itu, kapten menjadi _uke_ di hubungan itu," komentar seseorang sambil menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

"KUROKO?!"

"Contohnya seperti Midorima-_kun_. Dia juga _tsundere_ dan menjadi _uke_nya Takao-_kun_," lanjut Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla shakenya lagi.

" ... A-a-ah. Midorima dan Takao?!" Kawahara menatap horor teman setimnya itu.

"Kagami-_kun_ juga. Dengan Aomine-_kun_, bukan?"

"Aku bukan _tsundere_!"

"Oh, ja-jadi kau dengan si _ace_ Touou itu benar ...?" Tanya Kawahara gagap. Fukuda kejang. Furi mukanya pucat.

"BUKAN JUGA!" Sanggah _ace_ Seirin itu, "OI, KUROKO! JANGAN MENYEBARKAN GOSIP SEMBARANGAAAAN!"

Tersangka penyebar gosip malah kabur menggunakannya _misdirection_nya. Sedangkan, si korban hanya meratapi gosip yang tersebar(?)

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Nani kore? Saya hanya baca chapter 242 /kalogasalah. Dan langsung suka sama pair utama fic ini |||orz Ini fic juga udah berapa bulan dipendam dan kelar H- ... H-2?! UAN X'D

Thanks for reading and have a nice day,

Shaun.

(Edit : Aduh, maaf ada salah naskah /? Makasi untuk **ShilaFantasy** yang sudah mengingatkan X"D)


End file.
